Ideal Type
by peachpeach
Summary: [a SoonHoon Fanfiction-BL] Tidak perlu secantik dan selembut Jeonghan, karena Soonyoung hanya perlu memilih Jihoon yang judes bukan main untuk tipe idealnya. Jihoon tetaplah Jihoon, yang terbaik di mata Soonyoung.
**A SoonHoon Fanfiction**

 **(Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon of Seventeen)**

 **.**

 **Ideal Type©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

Menjelang musim semi dan segala sesuatu yang identik dengan bunga sakura, pagi pertama Soonyoung malah terjebak dengan rasa lelah luar biasa untuk persiapan album baru. Tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat, apalagi rencana untuk piknik di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar. Ia dan _bandmate_ nya kini tengah duduk di sebuah studio musik milik agensi mereka, dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangan yang berisi teks lagu baru, dan menunggu giliran untuk rekaman.

Soonyoung menguap di balik masker yang ia kenakan. Punggungnya bersandar penuh pada sofa. Ia sama sekali tidak tidur hanya untuk menyempurnakan gerakan koreografi yang akan mereka pakai saat _comeback_ nanti. Kakinya terasa kebas, lengannya juga sakit. Ia bahkan hanya menggumam ringan saat Seokmin melempar candaan garing.

"Mau minum kopi, Soonyoung- _ah_?" Jeonghan bertanya dengan suara lembut penuh perhatian seorang ibu seperti biasanya, dan Soonyoung hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bicara, dan kafein bukan suatu pilihan yang bagus untuk saat ini. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum, menepuk pelan lengannya sebelum beranjak.

Garis mata Soonyoung memperhatikan situasi sekitarnya untuk membunuh waktu sampai giliran rekamannya. Semua anggota _bandmate_ nya terlihat kelelahan. Seungkwan bahkan sudah bersandar di bahu Hansol dengan mata terpejam. Wonwoo bersandar pada dinding dan mempelajari bagiannya, namun jemarinya bertaut erat dengan Mingyu, samar-samar Soonyoung juga mendengar gumaman nada random dari bibir Mingyu. Jeonghan membiarkan Chan tiduran di atas pahanya selama ia mengobrol ringan dengan Seungcheol, mungkin membicarakan sesuatu tentang jadwal. Minghao yang tertidur di paha Junhui, lalu Jisoo yang sedang rekaman bersama Seokmin. Dan, Jihoon yang sedang mengatur proses rekaman mereka bersama Bumzu _Hyungnim_.

Senyum Soonyoung otomatis terbentuk saat memperhatikan teman-temannya. Semuanya pasti punya seseorang yang sangat dekat untuk berbagi cerita, keluh kesah, atau mencari kenyamanan saat mereka lelah. Soonyoung sadar dengan pasti, industri hiburan yang sangat memakan waktu hidupnya pasti tak akan luput dari yang namanya hubungan spesial antar member. Jauh dari keluarga, waktu yang sempit untuk sekedar pergi membeli jajanan di pinggir jalan, pandangan publik terhadap mereka, dan kebutuhan akan seseorang untuk bersandar saat jauh dari keluarga menjadi faktor paling penting hal tersebut terjadi.

Untunglah, Soonyoung merupakan tipe orang yang _open-minded_. Ia tak masalah dengan hal-hal seperti itu, walau masih sangat tabu di negaranya. Ia juga sudah banyak mendengar cerita dari seniornya di dunia yang ia geluti sekarang, dan jangan lupakan _track record_ Soonyoung sebagai _fanboy boy group_ terkenal.

Lagipula, siapa yang dapat menolak kecantikan dan kebaikan Jeonghan ? Atau, figure selugu Minghao, semanis Wonwoo, seimut Seungkwan dan Chan ? Soonyoung yakin seratus persen, seiring berjalannya waktu yang mereka lewati, pasti ada saja member yang akan _berputar haluan_.

Soonyoung diam-diam mengakui kecantikan Jeonghan, tapi jelas pemuda yang sekarang dengan potongan rambut bob-nya itu bukan tipe idealnya. Jeonghan cocok sekali jika dipasangkan dengan Seungcheol untuk mengurus para member. Jeonghan itu keibuan sekali, selalu menganggap jika semua member minus Seungcheol adalah anak-anaknya yang harus ia perhatikan sebisa mungkin. Soonyoung juga mengakui jika Seungkwan itu imut. Pipinya gembil seperti bakpau yang baru dikukus, suaranya juga merdu, asal saja ia tidak menjerit epik. Seungkwan juga bukan tipe ideal Soonyoung. Si manis Wonwoo dengan _eyesmile_ cantiknya dan si lugu Minghao juga bukan tipe ideal Soonyoung. Sedangkan Chan, Soonyoung sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri. Tipe ideal Soonyoung sebenarnya yang—

"— _Ya_ , Kwon Soonyoung ! Giliranmu ! Kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu, _huh_ ?!"—ini Jihoon, yang berteriak dengan tubuh mungilnya yang menggemaskan, dan tipe ideal Soonyoung. Yang mungil menggemaskan, namun judes luar biasa. Dan, oh…kekasihnya juga sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Maaf, aku melamun tadi…" Soonyoung berjalan mendekat, menepuk puncak kepala Jihoon pelan.

"Nadamu masih berantakan saat menyanyi, seharusnya kau berlatih, bukannya melamun." Soonyoung mengulas senyum dibibirnya saat maskernya terlepas, " _Arraseo,_ " lalu menghilang di balik pintu ruang rekaman. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang merengut lucu dari balik kaca ruang rekaman.

 **Ideal Type©peachpeach**

Rekaman mereka terhenti sejenak untuk makan siang. Seungcheol sudah menelepon restoran ayam goreng cepat saji faforit member dan mengiyakan untuk membayar tagihan pesanan mereka nanti. Semuanya kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, sebagian besar berlatih untuk rekaman lagu selanjutnya. Soonyoung juga sibuk, sibuk bersandar lelah pada dinding. Matanya seperti dilem, sulit sekali untuk membuka. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan kehabisan energi.

"Soonyoung," Jihoon berjongkok di depannya dengan kepala ditumpu pada lututnya. Soonyoung membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang begitu imut di depannya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Ke studioku. Sekarang." Jihoon berkata dengan nada final, berlalu pergi seperti tidak peduli Soonyoung sudah tidak bisa untuk sekedar berjalan ke arah studio Jihoon yang jaraknya hanya enam meter dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Tapi, Soonyoung tetaplah Soonyoung. Yang akan menuruti si mungil Jihoon.

Jadi, Soonyoung hanya menghela napas. Kemudian melangkah dengan gontai ke arah studio mini milik Jihoon. Ia baru saja menutup pintu studio, saat merasa Jihoon memeluknya erat sekali dari belakang. Jemari Jihoon saling bertaut di atas perut Soonyoung.

"Ji," Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang menempel erat. Mengusapnya sebentar dengan dahi berkerut penuh tanya.

"Diam, jangan banyak bicara. Suara serakmu mengganggu produksi lagu, tahu ?!" Soonyoung kemudian menarik senyum, meski cara bicara Jihoon ketus bukan main, tapi Soonyoung tahu jika Jihoon khawatir.

"Aku _'kan_ kurang tidur, wajar jika suaraku serak. Lagipula, aku sudah titip ginseng merah pada orderan Seungcheol _Hyung_ tadi," Soonyoung mengurai tautan jemari Jihoon secara perlahan, kemudian berbalik untuk menangkap ekspresi cemberut Jihoon yang menggemaskan. Soonyoung menangkup kedua sisi wajah mungil Jihoon, mengecup sebentar keningnya, lalu membimbing ke arah sofa di sudut studio.

"Kau sudah tahu hari ini jadwalnya rekaman, tapi malah begadang mengarang gerakan koreo sampai pagi dan tidak tidur."

"Kau juga tidak tidur kan untuk mempersiapkan rekaman ?" Jihoon diam. Menelan semua protesnya, dan memilih bersandar di dada Soonyoung.

"Kalau kau sakit, aku yang repot."

"Aku juga repot kok kalau kau sakit. Jihoon yang sakit kan hampir sama dengan ibu-ibu hamil muda yang merengek ini itu pada suaminya," Soonyoung tertewa pelan. Ujung hidungnya mengusak gemas helaian rambut Jihoon yang wangi.

"Tidak lucu, Kwon ! Aku bukan ibu-ibu muda yang sedang hamil, aku laki-laki, dan aku belum menikah, jadi belum punya suami !" satu cubitan keras di pinggang harus dengan rela diterima Soonyoung.

"Loh, katanya kau mau menikah denganku ? Tidak jadi ?" Jihoon mencubit lagi pinggang Soonyoung, ditempat yang sama. Dan Soonyoung yakin, bekasnya akan membiru.

"Tidak lucu, kubilang !" Jihoon menjauhkan dirinya dari Soonyoung, menghentakkan kedua kakinya sembari berjalan menuju ranselnya diatas kursi putar di depan seperangkat komputer canggih.

"Ini !" Jihoon mengangsurkan satu jar mini _honey lemon_ kedepan wajah Soonyoung yang terlihat bodoh menurut Jihoon. Pemuda itu masih meringis sakit akibat cubitan maut Jihoon di pinggangnya.

"Aw, manisnya ! Sini, cium dulu…"

"Jangan percaya diri dulu, memangnya kau tahu aku tidak mencampurkan sianida kedalamnya ?" Jihoon menyeringai sadis, sejenak Soonyoung bahkan sempat merasa merinding sebelum menarik Jihoon untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku akan menghantui hidupmu jika aku mati nanti. _Gomawo_ …" Soonyoung berbisik tepat di depan telinga Jihoon dengan suara terendah. Jar _honey lemon_ tergeletak begitu saja di samping paha Soonyoung saat ia meraih wajah Jihoon dengan telapak tangannya dan menyapu pelan bilah tipis bibir Jihoon. Soonyoung mengecup perlahan, menyesap bibir bawah Jihoon dengan lembut, sesekali lidahnya akan menjilat pelan dan membuat tautan mereka lebih basah. Jihoon sempat melenguh pelan, saat Soonyoung menariknya semakin mendekat dengan gigitan lembut di atas permukaan bibirnya, sampai—

" _Ya_ , kalian mau makan ayam dan melanjutkan rekaman, atau saling memakan satu sama lain ?" suara datar Seungcheol membuat Jihoon otomatis mendorong bahu Soonyoung. Ia sudah akan bangun dari pangkuan Soonyoung, tapi apa daya lengan Soonyoung menahannya.

"Kami akan menyusul sebentar lagi," Soonyoung mengulas senyum tipis ke arah Seungcheol, sedangkan Jihoon menunduk dengan pias wajah memerah sampai telinga.

"Jangan terlalu lama, Chan sudah mengeluh kelaparan." Seungcheol menutup pintu kembali setelah berpesan. Jihoon sudah akan protes lagi, namun Soonyoung lebih cepat mencegahnya dengan satu kecupan ringan di bibir Jihoon yang sudah lebih merah.

" _Saranghae_ , Jihoon…"

"Aish ! Si bodoh ini !" Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, lalu menarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukan eratnya.

Jihoon memang si manis bermulut tajam, _tsundere_ dengan muka judes luar biasa. Tapi, bagi Soonyoung, Jihoon itu sosok paling jujur dan pekerja keras yang pernah Soonyoung temui. Jihoon memang tidak selembut Jeonghan, tapi Jihoon khawatir dengan caranya sendiri. Jihoon juga tidak seimut Seungkwan yang sering ber- _aegyo_ dengan suara bayinya, Jihoon imutnya alami. Karena Jihoon adalah Jihoon. Yang selalu dicintai Soonyoung, dan selamanya akan terus jadi tipe idealnya.

 ***FIN***

 _ **a/n**_ : halooo, waaah…aku ngga nyangka loh, debut NamJin kemarin dapet respon yang luar biasa ! Aku terharu loh baca tiap komentar kalian /usep ingus/ komentar kalian sudah aku balas lewat pm :3 hari ini SoonHoon ! siapa nih yang _shipper_ nya mereka ? _kkk_ , semoga _drabble_ nya cukup manis buat menemani makan siang kalian ya. _Review_ ? Sarangeeek…


End file.
